Why Must You?
by AussieKohai
Summary: Australia's childhood consisted of mostly being locked up and beaten, once even having sexual intercourse with his elder brother, England. Though, that all seemed to change when they left for Britain, their relationship suddenly taking a turn for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE: **The starting of this story was inspired from another poem/story I read from a long time ago, I wanted to give full credit to the author of _that_ story and say I **do not** own it. The original story is Childhood by Merrine (Also an Australia/England story). It is an amazing piece of work and I implore you all to read her/his first before mine.

Again, the starting of this story was inspired of theirs, I do not own Childhood, nor am I taking credit for it. And I am very sorry if I offend anyone by being inspired by someone else's work. I am also very sorry if I have gotten any of my history wrong. Thank you! -AussieKohai

* * *

><p>Outside of a small wooden cabin that was placed on a sandy shoreline, the air was hot and muggy, the afternoon sun, that would soon dip into night, blazing down on a new colonial town. The petite village was placed near the coast for access to water and fish, the water of the massive ocean glinting and very blue, looking ever so pretty and welcoming.<p>

Colonists were busy about the town, working to make it thrive better, build more, or even go off into the unknown wilderness to find more land and resources. This, was the starting of the newest British colony of Australia. A land that had been discovered by the Dutch, but abandoned and had never tried at settlement.

Even if the outside was busy and loud with life, inside this tiny wooden cabin was a boy, with tanned skin and dusty brunet hair. The child's palish green eyes peered out of a square window in a daze. The window had no glass, only thin, wooden pillars that looked more like jail bars. The bars would fit though, the boy's home was more like a prison than anything.

A month or two ago, as the boy was wandering about near the coast, a strange man had come to him. The man was blonde, with dazzling green eyes and a nice smile. He wore these clothes that were weird and alien to the child, but the man had claimed him as brother, and taken the boy back to the cabin. When inside, the man, whose name was Arthur Kirkland, had explained to the young boy of why he was here, and asked for his name. The child told him his name was a word that translated to Jett. But Arthur had given him Australia. Arthur had also given the boy nicer clothing than a loin cloth and washed the paint on his skin off, telling him he would give the boy a better life than what he had. He had promised this, and told the young boy he loved him, though Jett wasn't processing what this white-man was telling him.

But, in the later weeks when Arthur and Jett had met, the elder man chained the boys wrists with heavy shackles, ordering him never to leave the two roomed cabin. He had also grown somewhat cold towards Jett, ordering him around and giving him chores. In the boy's opinion, he wasn't mean, just... Strict.

Now Jett sat on his small bed, that was more like a cot, his head laying in his arms as he stared out the window onto the town. He sighed, watching the children his age play, and sometimes get in trouble, but then forgiven by their parents and guardians. Why couldn't he go outside? He followed every one of Arthurs rules, completed his chores, did his work, but was never allowed outside of the cabin. Jett then spied his brother, cringing as the man whipped slaves and prisoners, commanding them to work and dig for precious metals thought to be there. But, it seemed Arthur had enough fun tormenting his labourers, and had turned on his heel, a devilish smirk on his face as he head towards the boy's cabin.

After commanding the guards posted outside the door to step aside, Arthur open the door and entered, closing it behind him.

"How's my little Jett doing?" He asked, his voice bitterly sweet, then saw how the boy was at the window, "You weren't trying to escape, were you?" His tone now just bitter.

Jett had turned around, shackles clinking and clinging as he moved to put his hands in his lap. "No, sir," Jett said, "I was only having a look at the water." The boy said quickly, not wanting Arthur to make a false accusation. "Did... did you find anything valuable today?" Jett asked as he watched his brother sit in a grand armchair across the room. The cabins main room was only big enough for a bed, tiny kitchen area, dining table, and Arthur's chair. Jett's bed was placed near the door, the kitchen and Arthur on the other wall. The second part of the house was terribly tiny and could barely fit the bed and small bookcase within it.

Arthur frowned, "Only a few diamonds, and five kilos of gold, not much, I had higher expectations for this land," He scoffed, resting his chin on a hand, "I'll be taking my men, prisoners, and slaves further into the wild to see if there is anything else of value in this crap land." He said harshly, making Jett winced as he was called 'crap land'. "Even though you're very rich in gold, and thats what I love about you." There it was again, _I love you for your resources, not you personally._

"Anyway, I have plans for you and I tomorrow," Arthur said as he stood, going to the kitchen area and making a plate of bread, butter, and some wild berries. "Come then, eat your supper." The man lazily sat in a wooden chair at the table.

"Arthur," Jett said worriedly as he came to the table, sitting in the only other chair, "You really shouldn't take those blokes into my wilderness, it's dangerous-"

"Do not tell me what to do!" The English nation suddenly snapped, pounding his fist on the table, almost knocking the berries off the plate. Jett quickly silenced himself, nibbling at his bread. "I am taking those men, hell, I don't give a damn about what happens to your people."

"Those _prisoners_ are not my people," Jett hissed quietly, "Mine are the aborigines."

The elder stared hard at the boy, watching him eat for a second more, then raising his boot and kicked the boy off his chair and to the floor. Jett had yelped as he fell, staying on the floor as Arthur stood and loomed over him.

"Lay on your side. Now." Arthur ordered, playing with a riding crop in his hand until Jett obeyed and lay on his side on the floor. He knew what was coming, it happened many times before.

Arthur knelt, first dragging the leather end of the crop against Jett's tan arm, then padding it, pretending to bring it down to tease. Every time Arthur would pretend to hit him, Jett flinched, making his brother laugh. Then, the padding again, and once Arthur had gotten bored with padding the crop, he raised it, bringing it down on the boys arm with a loud smack.

Jett yelled like a baby as the crop hit him, the burning sensation flying throughout his left arm. He felt a red mark forming, clutching his arm as Arthur stood, letting the child off easy this time. In the past, Arthur had whipped Jett several times in one go when he refused to do a chore, or did it sloppily, talked back, or spoke foul things about Arthur in an unfamiliar language.

"Get up here and eat, and never talk back to me." The English country said in a harsh tone.

Jett whimpered, staying on the floor for a few seconds longer until he stood. His arm still burned, it felt like he had a bad sunburn and someone was constantly putting pressure onto it. He sat at the table, picking up the bread again and slowly eating.

"Faster."

"Yes, Arthur."

Jett tried to hurry and gobble his berries down, having to wash his plate after he finished. The boy was then ordered to finish his evening chores, Arthur sat in his chair, observing the boys work, which he finished them in forty minutes or so. All why wearing those damned shackles.

After his chores had been finished and completed to a point where Arthur was satisfied, he allowed Jett to sleep. Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes as Jett tried to get comfortable in the small and creaky bed, standing when the child finally pulled the faded blue covers over him.

"Tomorrow, I will come in the afternoon to colonise you, for I have yet to do that, don't I?" The elder told the younger.

"Colonise?" Jett looked up at Arthur with those innocent and muddy green eyes. "I thought this town was colonising?" He had no clue that colonisation would lead him to utter pain.

"Somewhat, those colonists are _settling_, not truely colonising you. I will do that myself tomorow, so, please get some rest." Arthur said, already at the door and opening it. He took one last look at Jett, almost as if he was trying to take in his innocent face, knowing it wouldn't look so childish and carefree after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>England sighed as he now sat in a larger cabin, eating with the British officers and soldiers, Captain Arthur Philip giving a loud announcement of their plans for the following day.<p>

Though the English nation was hardly focusing, looking off into space until his human name was called, for mere humans would think someone insane for claiming they were the personification on a landmass or country, and he was given a glass of rum. Arthur tried to forget his trouble about the following day, staring into the amber coloured drink.

Colonisation meant he would have to have sex with the young child to claim him completely, something Arthur did not want to go through, again. He had done it with Alfred, when he was around the same age, but the blonde colony had been willing, saying if it made Arthur happy, he'd gladly do it.

But, Arthur wasn't so sure about Jett... The boy is twelve and locked up like a prisoner. How could he get the colony to trust him enough to have sex with him? Arthur guessed he would have to force Jett, thats what he had done with most his _many_ other colonies...

The country groaned, letting his head thunk against the wooden table as the others bantered and partied.

* * *

><p>When the afternoon of another hot and muggy August day rolled around, Arthur took a deep breath, readying himself for what lay ahead for both him, and Jett. He loosely fixed his cravat around his neck, knowing he would take it off eventually.<p>

He had built up his smug appearance, trying to remember his pirate days when he would brutally fuck anyone. Maybe that would help his confidence.

But the walk to Jett's cabin was excruciating, it seemed long, and almost as if everyone knew what he was on his way to do. Anxious, that what Arthur felt. He tried to push the thoughts of Jett was a child, or that he would most likely hurt him in the process, out of his mind. This did help, he locked all friendly and caring emotions out of his mind, his worried frown turning into a cold and cruel grin, thinking how satisfying it would be to see the boy's scared and terrified face, tears streaming down his cheeks, like all of Arthur's past victims. Colony or human.

When he came about the cabin, he barged his way in, only giving his soldiers a look to let him in. And as he swung the door open, he just as quickly closed it with a bang. This bang made the still sleeping colony jolt up, giving a small squeal of surprise, then looking around. His pale green eyes looked around hurriedly, until he lay eyes on Arthur.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't wake up..." Jett stammered, forgetting about his morning chores entirely.

"I don't care, get your ass up and make yourself some lunch." Arthur ordered, flouncing into his elegant red, and gold patterned chair, "I have something planned, so eat quickly."

Jett nodded, getting out of his tiny bed to the even tinnier kitchen area. He only made himself some buttered-bread, and a few wild berries. He could tell by Arthurs tone that now was not the time to lolly-gag. The boy quickly ate, swallowing the dry bread, feeling with each bite, he was getting closer to more pain. Maybe Arthur would lash him for over sleeping, maybe he would beat him, or even lock him in the second room for two or three days.

"Now get on the bed." Arthur commanded once Jett had finished.

"But Arthur-"

"The bed!"

When Arthur raised his voice, Jett immediately shot from his chair and sat on the bed, which creaked as he sat. His eyes were glued to the floor as Arthur stood, waltzing over to the boy, a smug smile plastered onto his face. "I've been waiting a long time to do this, Australia."

* * *

><p>Yay! End of chapter one, chapter two coming soon!<p>

s/6640501/1/Childhood

Link to the story of which some of my inspiration came from.

-AussieKohai


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** In this chapter, there shall be sex between a man and a young boy, I do not condone or support rape or sexual relations with minors, please keep note of this and know that this is purely for entertainment. Thank you! -AussieKohai

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled off his cravat in one, swift motion, letting it drop to the wooden floor as he pushed Jett back, looking over the child's slim body before pulling open the drawer to the bedside table and retrieving his riding crop from it. He set it off to the side, only if he needed to use it later.<p>

"I-I said I was s-sorry... Please don't lash me..." The boy begged as he lay back, head in the feathered pillow, with his limbs pulled close to his body.

"Don't worry," Arthur purred as he crawled onto the small bed, making the creak louder, "You'll be fine." He lied, knowing perfectly well that in a few moment, Jett would be screaming and crying for his brother to stop. He unbuttoned Jett's shirt, not being able to take it off due to the boy's restraints, but let the white material hang at Jett's shoulders. He then worked on pulling off the boy's shorts, easily slipping the baggy, brown clothing off. Now, the colony was completely exposed part from his shirt, and black knee socks.

Jett had held still, allowing Arthur to disrobe him, he had no place to disobey his elder brother, even if he was embarrassed to have his body shown off. "I-I don't understand..." It was midday, Arthur wouldn't get him ready for bed already? "Arthur, I don't like this..." The boy tried to shuffle away, showing he was uncomfortable.

Arthur grimaced, pushing Jett down by his chest and holding him down. The elder searched around under the bed for a length of scraggly and frayed rope, taking the colonies wrists and tying them tightly to the metal bars that made up the headboard. While he still wore the cuffs. The child pulled at the ropes, whining as they burned his wrists as he pulled and tugged at them.

Arthur could barely control himself anymore, the sight of Jett tied down and squirming, all while with this scared and worried expression. It turned Arthur on. His baggy grey trousers grew a bit tight, and with a deep groan, Arthur pulled his trousers down to reveal a partially hard cock, now exposed and looking terrifying to the young colony. The blonde man's hands curled around his member, jerking and pumping himself to get it harder.

When Jett saw Arthurs length, he nearly screamed, his eyes starting to sting as his nose tingled. "N-no! Arthur stop! I don't want to do this!" He cried, now trying to kick at Arthur to get him away.

But Arthur growled as the boy rebelled, stopping his work of erecting himself to grab yet another piece of rope and hastily grab Jett's ankles and tie them to the bed as well, spread wide of course, showing off all the boy's private bits.

"No, you do what I say, and I want this!" Arthur about roared to the child, suddenly seizing Jett's tiny member and jerking it as well.

Jett blubbered as he was completely tied down, gritting his teeth together as his small length was grabbed, "Arthur, please!" He sobbed, closing his eyes and falling still, giving into Arthur's torture. But the elder frowned, continuing to pump Jett, though never getting the child hard. He spread the boy's tiny ass cheeks, and barely coated his fingers. Arthur was fed up with Jett's whining and simply wanted to ram his cock into the boy.

He quickly pushed two fingers into Jett, watching the child gasp and jerk upwards as the fingers penetrated his tight hole. "Mm... Nn..." The colony mumbled, pleading softly in his mind. The penetration felt strange and wrong, how Arthur's big fingers played and wriggled inside him.

Arthur had noticed the boy get rather silent, part from his occasional whines or quiet begs to stop, "How does it feel?" He asked, a dark tone in his voice, "You've grown awfully quiet all the sudden."

Jett bit his lip and tried to hide his face with his arms, "It's gross! It feels weird and gross!" He repeated, then silencing himself in fear of what Arthur would do.

The elder frowned, he didn't think it was gross, sex was sex, and everyone had to or is going to experience it once in their lives. "Don't you love me?" He tore Jett's arms apart, grabbing the boys chin, "I'm your big brother, you _do_ love me, don't you?" Jett's breathing seemed to stop at the question.

"Y-yes... I love big brother very much." Jett spoke flatly, almost if he was brainwashed to say the line.

"Good," Arthur grinned, slipping a third finger into the boy's tight hole, watching happily as Jett gasped again, "You must love me, because I love you." He spoke, thrusting the fingers harshly into Jett.

The stretching went on for a few minutes longer, Arthur forcefully pushing the digits into Jett as the child continued to beg for his brothers mercy. Only when a small bundle of nerves was hit that Jett felt good, but other than that one spot, which wasn't hit very often, the process felt strange and utterly wrong. When Arthur pulled the fingers out, Jett whined, watching Arthur look into his stretched hole and smiled, lining himself up with the boy.

"I'm putting it in now, Australia." Arthur mumbled, pressing his tip to the boys entrance.

"What?" Jett was a bit disoriented from the fingering, though his eyes widened when he saw what would be penetrating him next. "Wait, Arthur! No- Aah!" The boy screamed, Arthur had suddenly rammed his whole length into the boy besides inching slowly. Tears slipped down Jett's cheeks as his innocence was torn from him. "Arthur... It hurts! It hurts so much!" His green eyes slammed shut, whimpering terribly and clutching at the ropes that bound him.

Arthur thrusted his hips and cock hard into Jett's tight hole, feeling the boys inner walls scrape against him, only making Arthur more aroused. He didn't care if Jett wanted this or not.

Jett was crying and begging for Arthur to stop, spare mercy on him, once screaming he hated whatever his brother was doing to him, which earned him a hard slap on the face. The colony wanted no part of this. It hurt so much, almost feeling like someone had rammed a sword up his ass, and the fact that it was his own brother hurting him made it so much worse. Especially with that stupid, smug look on Arthur's face, as if he actually enjoyed tormenting and torturing the smaller.

Then, Jett had an idea, he would try and force Arthur out. With what strength he had, Jett tried to clench his ass, hoping Arthur's cock would pop out. When the boy committed this act, Arthur grunted, ordering Jett to relax himself.

When the child refused, Arthur growled and grabbed a crop, lashing the boy once on his chest. Jett had cried out in pain, watching the red mark form between his nipples. But yet, Jett continued to resist, and had to be lashed four times more to unclench himself and resume being tossed around like a rag doll and abused.

"Mm, I think I'm about ready to cum," Arthur purred, making his thrusts harder and faster, "Do you want my cum? Hm, Jett?"

"N-No! I don't want it!"

"Yes you do!" Arthur yelled, lashing Jett across his already crimson coloured cheek with a sharp smack. This made Jett scream, "Say it! Say you love this!" The elder demanded, nearing his climax.

The poor colony wanted no more lashes, and decided to go along with Arthur's orders, "I-I love this!" He cried, erupting into sobs right after.

Now, Arthur was at his limit. With a cry of Jett's name, the elder came, sending his seed into the boy's tiny asshole, filling him up enough to even have the whitish clear substance spill out. "S-see? My cum isn't that bad." Arthur smirked, pulling his cock out of the boy. He then untied Jett's ankles and wrists, but kept his shackles on.

Jett sobbed, pulling his limbs close to his body as he was released, feeling the oozing of the cum from his ass. "W-why..." He barely managed to say between cries and hiccups.

"You'll know someday. Now stay in here, and clean yourself up, you're filthy." Arthur said lowly, donning his clothing again and making sure he looked presentable before heading out of the tiny cabin with the slam of the front door.

When Arthur had left, Jett could barely believe he was left to suffer like this. He cried for over an hour, finding the strength to shakily stand up, (He fell to the ground on the first try) and tried to find his clothes. Once he was covered again, he looked around the cabin, green eyes looking dead and completely lost of the energy they once held.

He had to get out, he couldn't stay with _Him_ anymore, not if he was going to do things like that to his body.

Jett looked around the house; the front door was out, he'd immediately be caught by the two redcoats standing guard there, no matter how much he struggled or fought. All the windows were barred with wood. But thankfully, Jett knew which tree and wood the bars had been made of, and it was fairly flimsy.

He looked around the room again, grabbing some rope that had been discarded and weaved it through the wooden bars. The boy then used all his remaining energy and strength to pull on the rope until the bars gave, making a loud thud on the floor of the cabin.

Once Jett saw his idea had worked, he gave a happy sigh of joy. He began to crawl out of the window, but it was slow going due to how weak he was. The child couldn't support himself on the way out the cabin, and fell from the window to the ground, making yet another loud sound.

Knowing the guards had probably heard the window come loose and check in on the boy, Jett got up and hobbled towards a nearby forest, collapsing every few feet until he was covered by forest brush. He leaned against a large boulder for a while, then began to run again as he saw some redcoats investigate the outside of the cabin where Jett had escaped.

The chains around his wrists made traveling hard, and he couldn't get that far, especially once one of the chain links got stuck on a stiff branch. Jett's mind was too boggled to think straight, and instead of unhooking the link and running again, he simply tugged and pulled, making his wrists burn. Then he heard voices and footsteps approaching, which made him pull harder.

* * *

><p>"He what?!" Arthur screamed to the pair of guard's in front of him. The redcoats from Jett's cabin had come to inform their commander of the boy's disappearance. "How could you idiots let him escape?!" He continued to yell and tell the soldiers of how they were idiots and incompetent.<p>

When Arthur eventually calmed down, he ordered three of his best soldiers to help him look for the boy.

"Bloody impossible, who knows where the kid ran off to." One complained, but earned a scolding from Arthur.

"He can't _run_, he tripped and fell over a chair in his room and hurt his leg, he couldn't of gotten far." Arthur lied, knowing that the boy was probably pained from his colonisation an hour ago. "Most likely, he ran into the forest, thinking we wouldn't follow due to the wildlife in there. He knows this land better than any of us."

The soldiers nodded and followed Arthur into the forest, keeping watch for said wildlife. The had heard things about this land down under, full of dangerous creatures and plants that would gobble a whole man up. The British thought it would be a good place to dump their prisoners and convicts, hoping they would die in the deserts or fall victim to the aborigines, or be a dingos evening meal. So, they were a bit on edge.

Arthur then heard the clanking of chains, smirking as he knew it was Jett. "Jetty, why don't you come back to big brother, hm? We can go back to the cabin and I'll read to you, you like it when I read to you." Arthur voice was creamy and soft as he searched the forest for his colony, hearing the chains stop moving.

Suddenly, from on bush, burst the boy. Jett had finally managed to get himself loose from the stick and took off in a sprint. He couldn't go back to Arthur, no, no, no! He wouldn't!

As he ran, a sharp bang ran through the forest, scaring birds out of their trees and causing Jett to give out a ear splitting scream. He was sprawled out on the forest floor, crying and squealing. His left leg was bleeding terribly, for a musket round had dug itself into his calf.

"I told you not to fire!" Arthur barked at one of his soldiers that had shot the child. The country ran to Jett, looking his body over to make sure none of his vitals had been hit. "You damn brat, if you hadn't ran away, this wouldn't have happened to you..." Arthur could feel his own eyes sting, calling over one of his redcoats to pick up the crying child and take him to the nurse to mend his wound.

As the soldier did as told, Arthur scoffed and cursed under his breath, once again leaving Jett to suffer by himself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 coming soon!<p> 


End file.
